jaimetendofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Yahoo
Este artigo ou seção precisa ser wikificado (desde julho de 2013). Por favor ajude a formatar este artigo de acordo com as diretrizes estabelecidas no livro de estilo. Yahoo! Inc. Slogan "Do you Yahoo!?" Tipo Privada, Sociedade Anônima (com ações públicas) (NYSE: YHOO) Fundação Santa Clara, California, EUA (1 de Março de 1995) Sede Sunnyvale, California, Estados Unidos Pessoas-chave Marissa Mayer, CEO1 Jerry Yang, Chefe e Co-fundador David Filo, Chefe e Co-fundador Empregados 13.600 (2010) Indústria Internet, Software Produtos Ver lista completa de produtos Lucro US$ 1,2 Bilhão (2010) Faturamento US$ 6,3 Bilhões (2010) Página oficial www.yahoo.com Yahoo! Slogan "Do You Yahoo!?" Requer pagamento Não Cadastro opcional e gratuito Gênero Motor de busca Webmail País de origem Estados Unidos Idiomas Vários Posição no Alexa 4º (setembro de 2012)2 Desenvolvedor Jerry Yang David Filo Proprietário Yahoo! Inc. URL www.yahoo.com Portal Tecnologias da informação Co-fundadores da Yahoo: Jerry Yang (esquerda) e David Filo (direita) A Yahoo! Inc. (NYSE: YHOO) é uma empresa norte-americana de serviços de Internet com a missão de ser "o serviço de Internet global mais essencial para consumidores e negócios". Opera um portal de Internet, um diretório web, e outros serviços, incluindo o Yahoo! Mail. Foi fundado por David Filo e Jerry Yang, formandos da Universidade de Stanford em janeiro de 1994 e incorporado no dia 2 de março de 1995. A sede da empresa é em Sunnyvale, Califórnia. De acordo com a Alexa Internet, uma empresa de tendências da web, a Yahoo! é a segunda página mais visitada da Internet nos Estados Unidos depois do Google, sendo também a 3ª página mais visitada do mundo em 2009. A rede global de páginas do Yahoo! receberam 3 bilhões de page views por dia em outubro de 2004de fontes. No "Ad Planner Top 1000 Sites", que registra os sites mais acessados do mundo, através do mecanismo de busca do Google, divulgado em junho de 2010, o Yahoo! aparece como 2º colocado, com 490 milhões de visitas e um alcance global de 32% registrados no mês de abril, atrás apenas do site de relacionamentos Facebook.3 Serviços disponibilizados pela empresa incluem o Yahoo! Messenger, um mensageiro instantâneo e o Yahoo! Groups, serviço de criação de mailing lists por assunto de interesse, bate-papo e jogos online, vários portais de notícias e informação, compras online e leilões. Muitos destes são baseados em serviços independentes, dos quais o Yahoo! comprou, como o EGroups, o popular GeoCities, para hospedagem de sites da web, e o Rocketmail. Muitas destas ações desagradaram a alguns usuários que já usavam estes serviços antes de serem comprados pela Yahoo!, já que a empresa costumava sempre alterar os termos de serviço. Um dos casos marcantes nesse sentido foi a incorporação do serviço de webring4 , em 2000. Em 1 de fevereiro de 2008, a Microsoft desejou comprar a Yahoo! por 44,6 bilhões de dolares, porém a Yahoo! rejeitou oficialmente a oferta dizendo que a oferta subestima o valor da empresa no mercado.5 Índice esconder 1 História 2 Yahoo! Brasil 3 Referências 4 Ligações externas Históriaeditar A designação "Yahoo" foi criada em 1994, por Filo e Yang, inspirados no povo Yahoo, rude e imperfeito, inventado por Jonathan Swift na obra As viagens de Gulliver. Yahoo é também um retro-acrônimo da expressão inglesa "Yet Another Hierarchical Officious Oracle"6 . A Yahoo! começou como um hobby de estudantes e evoluiu para uma marca global que tem mudado a maneira como as pessoas se comunicam uns com os outros, encontram e acessam informações e compram coisas. Os dois fundadores do Yahoo!, David Filo e Jerry Yang, candidatos a Ph.D. em Engenharia Elétrica da Universidade de Stanford, começaram o que inicialmente era uma espécie de guia para informações espalhadas na recente web em um trailer no campus em fevereiro de 1994 como uma forma de manter o controle de seus interesses pessoais na Internet. Em pouco tempo eles estavam gastando mais tempo em suas listas caseiras de links favoritos do que em suas teses de doutorado. Eventualmente,quando as listas de Jerry e David tornaram-se muito longas e complicadas eles resolveram dividi-la em categorias. Quando as categorias tornaram-se muito cheias, eles separaram em subcategorias ... e então a ideia central por trás Yahoo! nasceu. Yahoo! primeiramente foi hospedado na estação de trabalho de Yang , "Akebono", enquanto o software foi alojado no computador de Filo, "Konishiki" - ambos nomes de lendários lutadores de sumô. Jerry e David logo descobriram que não estavam sozinhos em querer um único lugar para encontrar sites úteis. Em pouco tempo, centenas de pessoas estavam acessando seu guia bem além do trailer de Stanford. A notícia se espalhou de amigos para o que rapidamente se tornou um público significativo e leal em toda a comunidade da Internet. Yahoo! celebrou o seu primeiro um milhão de acessos no outono de 1994, com quase 100 mil visitantes únicos. Devido à grande quantidade de tráfego e a entusiástica recepção que Yahoo! estava recebendo, os fundadores sabiam que tinham um negócio em potencial em suas mãos. Em março de 1995, a dupla incorporou o negócio e se reuniu com dezenas de capitalistas de risco do Vale do Silício. Eles eventualmente se depararam com a Sequoia Capital, uma empresa bem conceituada, cujo maiores investimentos de sucesso incluem Apple Computer, Atari, Oracle e Cisco Systems. Eles concordaram em financiar Yahoo! em abril de 1995 com um investimento inicial de quase US $ 2 milhões. Percebendo o potencial que a nova empresa tinha para crescer rapidamente, Jerry e David começaram a contratar uma equipa de gestão. Eles contrataram Tim Koogle, um veterano da Motorola e um ex-aluno do departamento de engenharia de Stanford, como diretor executivo, e Jeffrey Mallett, fundador da divisão d da Novell WordPerfect, como diretor operacional. Eles conseguiram uma segunda rodada de financiamento no segundo semestre de 1995 de investidores da Reuters Ltd. e Softbank. Yahoo! lançou IPO altamente bem-sucedido em abril de 1996 com um total de 49 funcionários. Hoje, o Yahoo! Inc. é uma empresa líder de comunicações globais via internet, comércio e empresa de mídia que oferece uma rede global de marcas de serviços para mais de 345 milhões de pessoas por mês em todo o mundo. Como o primeiro guia online de navegação na Web, www.yahoo.com é um dos principais guias principalmente em termos de tráfego, oferecendo serviços como o portal que hospeda uma vasta quantidade de conteúdo de áudio e vídeo em streaming, hospedagem de lojas virtuais e serviços de gestão, além de ferramentas de sites e serviços. A rede da empresa Web global inclui 25 propriedades mundiais. Com sede em Sunnyvale, Califórnia, o Yahoo! tem escritórios na Europa, Ásia, América Latina, Austrália, Canadá e Estados Unidos.7 Yahoo! Brasileditar O Yahoo! Brasil está disponível desde junho de 1999. O Yahoo! mantém um escritório no Brasil, no bairro de Vila Olímpia, em São Paulo. Lá concentram-se as atividades de vendas, produção e tecnologia da empresa no país. Referências ↑ Marissa Mayer: From Google 'geek' to Yahoo CEO. Página visitada em 14 de dezembro de 2012. ↑ Wikipedia.org (em inglês). Alexa.com. Página visitada em 09-01-2011. ↑ Ad Planner Top 1000 Sites - Junho/2010 ↑ The strange saga of Yahoo and WebRing ↑ Microsoft Offers to Buy Yahoo for $44.6 Billion (Update11) ↑ The History of Yahoo! - How It All Started... ↑ 1. Ligações externaseditar O Commons possui uma categoria com multimídias sobre Yahoo! Yahoo! (em inglês) Yahoo! Brasil Expandir v • e Expandir v • e Empresas no NASDAQ-100 Expandir v • e Maiores companhias de tecnologia da informação (TI) Expandir v • e Vale do Silício, Califórnia Categoria:Outros Artigos